vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Usagi Saionji
Summary Usagi Saionji is the sniper of AntiMagic Academy’s 35th Trainee Platoon, known as the "Small Fry Platoon" due to their various problems and lack of achievements. Usagi is the heiress of a wealthy family with close ties to the Inquisition and is a descendant of the legendary Finnish sniper that killed a thousand witches using a regular rifle during the First Witch Hunt War 150 years prior to the start of the series, earning the nickname "Belaya Smert", or "White Death", from his allies. Though Usagi is a genius sniper and loses to nobody in terms of accuracy, not even Ouka Ootori, her home life and an incident from her past have left her with lack of self-confidence and terrible stage fright whenever she has to snipe in a real mission. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with normal rifles, 9-B to 9-A with heavy sniper rifles | 9-A with regular bullets, at least 9-A with Auroral Bullets, at least 8-C with antimatter bullet Name: Usagi Saionji Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Trainee Inquisitor, Sniper Powers and Abilities: Genius Sniper, expert gun user, skilled hand-to-hand fighter, can damage souls with spirit silver bullets | Anti-Magic grenades, bullets that cause explosions Attack Potency: Street level, Wall level to Small Building level with heavy sniper rifles (Uses anti-materiel sniper rifles against more powerful enemies like Dragoons, can use special anti-magic sniper rifles that have been upgraded by Ikaruga to damage enemies like Arthur Pendragon and Haunted on his Hero form) | Small Building level with regular bullets (Stronger than her regular heavy sniper rifles, can damage and destroy Magical Dragoons), at least Small Building level with Auroral Bullets (Much more powerful than her regular bullets, caused an explosion capable of destroying four Magical Dragoons clustered together), at least Building level with antimatter bullet (Obliterated a building and a large Hydra-like Mechanical Dragon that tanked her Auroral Bullets) Speed: At least Athletic Human, likely higher reactions (Usagi is able to give long-range sniper support to Takeru Kusanagi even in the middle of fighting at supersonic speeds) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Constantly carries heavy sniper rifles, noted to be incredibly strong for a normal woman, can run while carrying one of her teammates) Striking Strength: Street Class (Can send someone flying with a punch, noted to be incredibly strong for a normal woman) Durability: Street level Stamina: At least above average Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters, likely a few kilometers with sniper rifles | Standard melee range, 2.9km with Rabbit Fang Standard Equipment: Semi-automatic sniper rifle, handgun, knife. Depending on the occasion she has also used special sniper rifles and special ammunition | Rabbit Fang, handgun, knife Intelligence: Average, genius sniper. Despite her young age Usagi’s sniping skills are beyond any normal sniper and are considered "beyond human" and "monster-like". She can provide sniping support to an ally fighting at supersonic speeds with another comparable fighter, and once shot a fast-moving target at 2.9km multiple times without missing once, even slipping four consecutive bullets through three different magical barrages saturating the area Weaknesses: Low self-esteem and stage fright, though she gets over her issues as the series progresses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rifles: As a sniper Usagi uses a variety of sniper rifles depending on the mission, with her favorite being a modified Mosin-Nagant like the one used by her legendary ancestor. Because she’s a trainee she usually carries two types of ammunition; anesthetic bullets that put people to sleep and anti-magic bullets coated in mithril as lethal ammunition. *'Custom Anti-materiel Rifle:' An excessively heavy anti-materiel rifle modified by Ikaruga. It uses armor-piercing orichalcum-coated bullets, a stronger anti-magic coating than the standard issue mithril. However, due to the increased bullet weight, Ikaruga was forced to modify the gunpowder, and subsequently, the rifle’s barrel itself. Due to the rifle’s weight and the recoil of its shots, which can knock the user backwards, Usagi has to wear a special belt and tether herself to something before firing. Its power is enough to easily blow a human body to pieces and to cause minor damage to Arthur Pendragon’s armor. *'Anti-Dragoon Rifle:' A special anti-Dragoon sniper rifle, which can even oneshot a Dragoon with a head-shot. *'Rabbit Fang:' A special futuristic sniper rifle custom made for Usagi by Ikaruga, also equipped with a scope and a bipod. The rifle incorporates Ikaruga’s Nanomachines, allowing her to communicate with Usagi via bioelectricity as long as Usagi is touching the gun. Essentially an artificial Magical Heritage, the rifle uses the Nanomachines inside itself to convert any material put inside it, be it gold, lead or iron, into the desired ammunition. It can shoot both normal and anti-magical bullets. For example, it can shoot anti-magic bullets made of mithril or Weiss Crystal, and it can switch to the material that would be most effective against the enemy (For example, using dalium bullets against adamantium armor, or Spirit Silver against undead like vampires). A single shot can take down a Magical Dragoon. It uses magical energy to shoot the bullets, but it can also use regular gunpowder when it runs out of energy. The rifle requires Ikaruga’s support to be used, as she’s the one controlling the Nanomachines’ operation. **'Auroral Bullets:' Bullets that shine with a rainbow color. These bullets are made out of a magic-absorbent material and hold Mari Nikaido’s Aurora magic in them, making them an instant charm. Upon hitting the enemy the bullets explode in a rainbow-colored light. One bullet is enough to eliminate four Magical Dragoons if they are close together. Since these bullets require Mari’s magic to be made, they cannot be constructed by the rifle alone. **'Anti-matter Bullet:' A bullet that shines with a gray color. The bullet has a tiny amount of anti-matter embedded within itself fixed in place by a magnetic field and covered with an extremely thin layer of anti-magic material to confine it. Due to its violent properties, it can only be fired by using magic power, not gunpowder, as that would prematurely break the warhead. Upon contact, it creates a massive explosion and blinding light. The bullet was capable of taking down a Hydra-type mechanical dragon that could tank multiple Auroral Bullets. Since the bullet is made by Ikaruga's Dark Matter magic, it cannot be consructed by the rifle alone. **'Grenade Launcher:' The rifle includes an optional grenade launcher, which has the same properties as the main rifle. For example, it can turn a regular smoke grenade into a grenade that spreads a red-brown cloud of high-quality hihiirokane dust that has an anti-magical/magic decaying effect and neutralizes enemy magic like protective magic shields. Special Ammunition: *'High Vibration Damascus Steel Bullet:' A special damascus steel bullet. Though its killing power is no different from a regular bullet, the metal used has a property that makes it vibrate when it contacts phosphoric acid inside the human body, so after being implanted directly into human bone it starts to vibrate, sending intense pain signals directly to the brain through the nerves. *'Spirit Silver Bullet:' A bluish silver bullet. In addition to being very effective against undead creatures, it can damage and destroy souls. Due to seeing massive use by the Inquisition during an old war with vampires, it's currently a rarer material than mithril. Key: With Regular Rifles | With Rabbit Fang Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Snipers Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8